This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training performed for targeted proteomics Trained Paulovich Lab in using Skyline v0.1 Trip to Vanderbilt to train the Liebler lab on Skyline v0.1 Trained Jeff Whiteaker and ChenWei Lin individually on Skyline v0.2 Trained Ping Yan and ChenWei Lin FHCRC on Skyline v0.2 Trained Matt Fitzgibbon and Damon May FHCRC individually on Skyline v0.2 Trained Parag Mallick (WebEx) at USC individually on Skyline v0.2 Created Skyline v0.2 training video See http://proteome.gs.washington.edu/software/skyline Presented (WebEx) Skyline v0.2 to Carr Lab at Broad Trip to Vanderbilt to train Lisa Zimmerman, Robert Sprung, and Haixia Zhang on v0.2 and early v0.5 Trained Sue Abbatiello (WebEx) at the Broad on the use of Skyline v0.5 Trained Lisa Zimmerman (WebEx) from Vanderbilt on Skyline v0.5 Trained Jeff Whiteaker, Chenwei Lin and Ping Yan FHCRC on Skyline v0.5 Trained Birgit Schilling and Jason Held from the Buck Institute (WebEx) on Skyline v0.5 We have also been helping Baohai Shao in the Heinecke lab in the development of targeted proteomics methods using Skyline Training performed in the analysis of differential MS data Andy Hoofnagle for the analysis of HDL particles in type 1 and type 2 diabetes patients metabolomics analysis using CRAWDAD Training performed in the use of PAnDA Weekly phone calls with Bruce Pascal in Patrick Griffin?s lab at Scripps Florida in the use of our PAnDA software with the Advion Replay Training with the Thermo BRIMS Center in the integration of PAnDA within the Sieve Workflow Training provided in general mass spectrometry Jan Aagaard from the Swanson Lab: training in building MS methods, packing chromatography columns Catherine Eakin from the Klevit Lab: guidance in the acquisition of MS spectra and separations of whole proteins Hitomi Sakano from the Buck Lab: guidance in the analysis of her tandem mass spectrometry data and in understanding the meaning of q-values and posterior error probabilities Tonya Pekar Second at Thermo Fisher: help with calculation of chromatographic peak capacity.